Down To Margate
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: A bank holiday romp to Margate. Will Gene and Alex finally get a room? Light on plot but full of fun and games. In 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ashes to Ashes related; I'm just a fan of the show and the characters. Anyway, Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharoah named their televisual creations after David Bowie songs, whereas I'm naming my fanfic after a Chas n' Dave song. This is a plot-lite, smut-heavy Bank Holiday seaside frolic. I have reworked this fic a little since I originally posted it, but the story is still the same. Thanks for reading and reviewing – Mrs P.**

* * *

Down To Margate

Chapter 1 - Getting There

It was August 1983, and B division were due to get the next bank holiday off, after working the last two in May. There had been mutterings for weeks of a day trip to the seaside being arranged. Sergeant Viv James had ended up with the job of organising the outing by default, as his brother, Arthur worked for a local coach company. He promised that he could get them a discounted rate if they hired out a coach for the day. Viv had been busy photocopying posters to pin up around the station, in addition to attending to his other duties.

_Monday 29th August Bank Holiday_

_Day Trip to Margate_

_£5 Per Person All In._

_See Sergeant Viv James for further information._

Ray spotted one of the posters on the way back from the first of his daily frequent trips to the gents, and took it upon himself to broadcast the news to the rest of CID.

"Viv's arranging a piss up to Margate on the bank holiday, if anyone's interested," he said to no one in particular.

"Oh, put me and Shaz's name's down; It'll be nice to walk along the front hand in hand," Chris said.

"Poof!" Ray exclaimed dismissively, and then, noticing Gene sitting alone in his office, he went over to seek an ally and drinking partner.

"Guv, you up for it?" He asked.

"What? A trip to Margate? Who else's going?" Gene asked sounding distinctly unimpressed.

"Dunno yet, but there'll be plenty of booze, and there's bound to be some decent birds in bikinis once we get there." Ray said enthusiastically.

Gene wasn't tempted. The only _bird_ he was interested in was DI Drake, and as things between them had never been quite the same since he'd accidentally shot her, he doubted she would want to spend her bank holiday with him. Before he had chance to reply in the negative, Alex came sweeping back into CID and Chris managed to accost her.

"Fancy a trip to Margate this bank holiday Ma'am? Me and Shaz are going," he said smiling.

"I…Err…Not sure, Chris," she replied, as she was taken unawares.

"I'll go and put our names down, shall I, Guv? I need to send a sausage to the seaside anyway." Ray said as he stepped out of Gene's office.

"I'll put yours down an all, shall I?" He asked as he passed by Alex's desk.

She glanced over at Gene, things had been awkward between them for months now and she was desperate to move past it, maybe a day out together, away from work, would allow them the opportunity to get closer again.

"Oh, go on then," Alex replied to Ray, who was already on his way out of the office.

She looked over at Gene with a hopeful smile, and he gave her a small glimpse of a smile in reply. He didn't want to raise his hopes yet, but things were definitely looking up.

* * *

The gang were all gathered outside Luigi's waiting for the coach to arrive. It was a lovely summer's day, and perfect for a trip to the coast. Chris and Shaz were still in the first flush of newly wedded bliss, and only had eyes for each other. Ray was chatting to some of his fellow officers, and he was busy laying bets with them, to see who could drink the most and pull the most women. Gene had been standing slightly apart from the crowd, waiting for DI Drake to come down from her flat, and as soon as he saw her, dressed in a skimpy floral summer dress, there was no one else who could divert his attention. Alex was similarly struck by Gene's appearance, he was wearing a short sleeved azure blue shirt with casual beige trousers, and she though how nice it was to see him in something other than his work suits. She also couldn't help but be affected by the way the shade of his shirt complemented his bright blue eyes.

They chatted away happily as the coach pulled up, and Viv, who had been appointed by the rest of the gang to be in charge of proceedings, due to his brother being the driver, started to usher everyone on board. Alex climbed up the steps with Gene following close behind her admiring the view as he went. She chose a seat behind Chris and Shaz, and across from Ray. Gene promptly seated himself next to her, not waiting for, or needing an invitation. They were soon on their way, and everyone was in high spirits as the journey progressed. The beer was already flowing and a sing-song was started, although not many were inclined, or drunk enough to join in with it at that stage. Alex began rifling through her handbag for the selection of pick and mix she had bought for the journey.

"D'ya want a drink, Bolly?" Gene asked her as she continued searching in her bag.

"Not yet, thank you, something to suck on?" She asked before suggestively proffering to him a paper bag filled with sweets.

He gave her a curious look before taking a Fox's Glacier mint and popping it in his mouth. She found herself quite entranced by the way he moved his lips as he sucked on it, and he saw her staring but didn't quite know what to make of it. Alex began to feel the tingling sensation of arousal, and decided to push things a little bit further. She leaned over Gene's lap to offer the bag of pick and mix to Ray, who was completely oblivious on the seat opposite. Both of them tried not to react as her breast brushed against his chest along with the motion of the coach, but Alex couldn't help noticing Gene shifting slightly in his seat. She edged even closer to him, and rested one hand on his thigh for support. Ray made his selection, and she pulled back slowly giving Gene a sweet smile as she did so. He merely pouted as he contemplated what kind of game she was playing, and furrowed his brow.

"Ever been to Margate?" He asked, trying to relieve his discomfort.

"No, can't say that I have. What about you?" Alex asked.

"No. Blackpool was about as far as we'd go on a day trip from Manchester." Gene replied.

"It'll be our first time then." Alex said with a mischievous grin.

Alex felt more emboldened as the journey progressed, and took every opportunity to get closer to Gene; she even rested her head against him at one point under the guise of taking in the passing scenery when secretly she was thrilling at the feel of his body against her own. Alex felt that this trip could be make or break for them, in terms of taking their relationship to another level. She had wanted him for so long, and she felt confident that he wanted her too. But the timing had never been right before, or other things had managed to get in the way.

There had certainly been some low points in their relationship, and although they had quickly re-established their working partnership after the shooting, and fall-out from Operation Rose, it seemed that Gene had withdrawn himself from her on a personal level.

The evenings spent in Luigi's alone together had stopped abruptly, with Gene only willing to stay if the team were all in attendance and, on the rare occasions when they would find themselves sitting together as the others drifted off, Gene would make his exit as soon as he could, his discomfort plain to see.

Alex hadn't tried to tackle him on the matter, as she was confused about her own feelings after the damage Martin Summers had managed to inflict on their connection, and the subsequent hurt that Gene had caused with his actions. She did want him though, and she allowed herself to realise that she always had, ever since he had roared into view. Firstly it was just animal attraction, but now it had grown into something deeper, she might even begin to call it love.

Gene was feeling very uncomfortable, he had carefully avoided spending time alone with Alex over the months since he accidentally shot her, and now here he was, sitting close enough to feel the curves of her body pressed against him. He was sweating, and not just from the heat of the strong August sun. It was more from the effort of not allowing his body to respond to the nearness of her, when all he wanted to do was get closer still.

"I think we're almost there," Alex said, breaking into Gene's private agonies.

"Mm, maybe…What?" He replied managing to answer a question that hadn't even been asked.

Alex gave him a strange look.

"We're nearly there. Margate. It said 5 miles on that last sign," she said.

"Good, I'm getting cramp sat here," Gene said irritably.

Alex felt she should be bold, but her courage was failing her in light of the return of Gene's brusqueness, and she spoke falteringly.

"Err I was wondering, well I mean you don't have to, but, erm, would you like to do something, together? I mean, just the two of us?"

She felt herself flushing and growing hot with embarrassment.

Gene was caught off guard by her suggestion, and didn't know how to respond. Was she making a move? He had long since admitted defeat when it came to fathoming out women, and especially, Alex. There had been a time when he had dared to allow himself to hope, that maybe there might be the slimmest chance of her returning his affections. But all that had been shattered when he had heard her true feelings on that tape, and although they had forged a fragile reconciliation after she had awoken from her coma, he was determined not to fool himself again, that she could ever feel more than a professional regard for him.

It was because of that vow that he had intentionally distanced himself from her; he knew that if he let himself fall back into the comfortable routine, of spending as much time alone with her as possible, he would just be torturing himself again with fantasies of things that could never be.

"Gene?" Alex was growing more and more uncomfortable by his silence and began to wish she had never said anything.

He focused on her, his penetrating eyes looking deep into hers, causing her stomach to flip over with desire.

"What would you like us to do together?" Gene asked in a serious fashion, trying not to betray his uncertainty regarding her feelings for him.

"Oh, I think there are lots of things we could do together." Alex said with a suggestive smile, and surprising herself with her brazenness. But she was frankly growing weary of all the dancing around each other, that had been going on for far too long.

"Fancy a bit of the Gene Genie, d'ya?" He playfully asked.

"No, I fancy all of him." Alex said lustfully.

Gene felt himself responding with a bit too much enthusiasm and, as he began to let himself accept with wonderment that she did really want him, he felt a sudden urge to get off the coach and take her somewhere where he could show her just how much he wanted her too.

"Bloody Hell, aren't we bloody there yet?" He said loudly and impatiently, drawing the attention of those seated nearby.

"Temper temper, it will be worth the wait though, I can promise you that." Alex said seductively stroking his hand.

"Can't wait to hit the boozers, eh, Guv?" Ray said leaning over the aisle.

"I certainly can't wait to get my hands on a stiff one." Alex spoke low into Gene's ear with a mischievous grin, as he tried in vain to cool his ardour until they were at least off the coach, and could _accidentally_ get separated from the rest of the gang.

The coach was now making its way slowly along the seafront, and it was already bustling with people out to enjoy the holiday sun. Viv announced that they were approaching the designated drop off point, and that the coach would collect them back there at 5 pm on the dot. Latecomers were warned that they would be left behind and would have to make their own way home. They pulled up outside a row of guest houses and, as the coach started to empty, Gene was already scanning the windows for _Vacancies_ signs. He had the idea that they could lose themselves in the crowds at the earliest opportunity, and he could get a room, so that he and Alex might explore in detail the many things they could do together.

"Where too first, Guv?" Ray asked as they all gathered on the pavement.

Alex was feeling a bit awkward as she and Gene glanced at each other, but as they were surrounded on all sides by the rest of the gang, there would be no quick exit yet.

"Dunno, Raymondo, let's just set off walking and see what we find, eh?" Gene replied as the gang started to make their way slowly along the road.

Gene tried to hold back a little, and caught Alex's elbow to steer her aside so that the others could pass, but with so many people milling around they couldn't help but be swept along with the crowd. They exchanged a wistful smile before ploughing on with everyone else.

They passed a few arcades, and just up ahead there was an amusement park, Alex couldn't help a wry smile creeping over her face as she read the sign, Dreamland. Everyone seemed keen on sampling all the fun of the fair and Gene went along with it, hoping a chance for him to spirit Alex away would present itself before he exploded with anticipation.

"Fancy a go on the rollercoaster?" Alex asked with a suggestive twinkle in her eyes.

"I was hoping for a ride of a different kind," he said, gently manoeuvring her to one side as Ray, Chris, Shaz and the others piled past them and boarded the ride.

"Not joining us?" Ray asked giving them a suspicious look.

"The Gene Genie doesn't ride on roller coasters." Gene said dismissively.

"You coming on, Ma'am?" Shaz asked Alex as she stood to one side looking slightly sheepish.

"Err, no, I think I'll sit this one out, keep the Guv company," Alex replied with a smile.

Just then the roller coaster began to move forward, sparing them any further scrutiny from the gang. They lingered a moment to wave everyone off before Gene grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away with growing urgency. He caught her around the waist once they were safely out of sight from any prying eyes, and pressed her up against a nearby wall. The sound of KC and the Sunshine band singing, _Give It Up_ was blaring out of the overhead speakers.

"Can't wait, hmm?" Alex managed to say before Gene brought his lips crashing hungrily against hers, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth as his hands wandered, one finding and squeezing her bum while the other circled her back holding her body close against his own.

She responded with equal enthusiasm, fully intending to make good on her earlier promises, and grabbed his buttocks with both hands thrilling at the feel of his obvious arousal pressed against her stomach through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Need to find somewhere and fast." Gene growled low in her ear making her grow even hotter and wetter.

"Maybe you should, erm, calm down a bit first." Alex said grinning and gesturing with her eyes towards his prominent erection.

"Can't help what you do to me," he said pulling her in for a more considered and tender kiss.

A few moments later, when Gene felt he had got himself under reasonable control, they set off with haste to find a room. They hadn't gone very far before they heard an array of familiar voices calling out to them.

"Over here, Guv." Ray was bellowing in their direction having just disembarked from the roller coaster ride.

"Fancy trying the water chute, Ma'am?" Chris shouted over as he was being tugged by Shaz in that direction.

"Buggering hell, we'll never shake 'em off." Gene said with exasperation as he rolled his eyes at Alex.

She couldn't help laughing despite her frustration, and she grabbed his hand to join in with the rest of the gang.

"Looks like we'll have to make do with the thrills and spills of the water chute, for now." Alex said, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Yeah, okay, I could do with cold water throwing over me." Gene grumbled referring to his recent level of arousal.

"Don't worry we'll have our time together, even if we have to wait until we get back to my flat tonight." Alex said, trying to reassure him.

"Ruddy Hell, I can't wait that long," he said as they reached the water chute ride.

Before she could join the others in the queue, he grabbed her arm and swiftly guided her past them and out towards the exit, steadfastly ignoring the shouts from the rest of the gang until they were safely out of range.

"Gene, that wasn't exactly subtle, was it?" Alex said reproachfully, worried what the others would make of their swift exit.

"Sod em! I'm too randy to be subtle," he said as he put his arm around her and firmly guided her back towards the hotels and guest houses they had passed earlier.

The first place they came to with a Vacancies sign in the window, was called The Palm Court Hotel, and Gene wasted no time in getting them a double room. In short order, they were making their way up the stairs as fast as was practical. They were soon standing outside their room, and Gene paused as he was about to slip the key into the lock.

"This is it then, no second thoughts?" He asked as he turned to face her, his whole body shaking with anticipation.

Alex gave him a lustful glance, before putting her hand over his and pushing the key in to open the door.

"I think we've both waited long enough," she said as they entered the room, and she kicked the door firmly shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Down To Margate

Chapter 2 – Bed and Bawdy

Gene and Alex stumbled into their hotel room kissing and fumbling with each other's clothing, they were too engrossed in each other to spot the obvious flaw with their double room. But when they edged backwards towards the bed, Gene's attention was suddenly focused.

"Bloody Ada!" He roared.

"What? What is it?"

Alex was alarmed at his outburst and unable to see what had caused it until he grabbed her about the waist and spun her round. She was soon acquainted with the problem; twin beds instead of a nice big double.

"Manager said this was the last double room an all. Shit." Gene grumbled.

Alex wasn't about to be put off though, and she fell back on the nearest bed, pulling Gene down with her.

"Room for one on top." She said, grinning up at him.

Gene couldn't help but grin back as he set about nuzzling her exposed neck and chest, slowly working his way up to her lips and, softly at first, he began savouring the warmth and taste of her mouth until she put her hand against the back of his head pulling him in to deepen the kiss. They hungrily explored each other's mouths only breaking occasionally to draw breath as their eyes met, both flaming with desire.

"Might not last too long the first time," Gene gasped as his hands roamed over her body.

"The first time?" Alex asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, there'll be more than one," he said as he began to slowly peel back her dress, kissing her thighs and stomach as he exposed naked flesh.

Alex moaned with pleasure as she felt the heat begin to pool between her legs, Gene freed her completely from her dress and took a moment to appreciate her laid before him in only a white lacy bra and matching knickers.

"God you're gorgeous," he said as he resumed his exploration of her body with his lips, his hands roaming to gently remove her bra and caress her breasts.

He moved to settle between her legs, as he kissed around her lower stomach while slowly edging down her knickers to expose the neatly trimmed triangle of hair beneath. He pulled the lacy scrap of cloth off in one swift movement, marvelling for a second at how damp they were with her anticipation for him. Slowly he began to kiss his way to her most sensitive spot taking in the smell of her as he reached his goal and gently dipped his tongue in her hot, wet core increasing the pressure slightly to moans of delight until he was joyfully lapping at her.

"Oh, Gene," Alex gasped as her body responded to him and she could feel her orgasm begin to build, it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge.

He continued circling her most sensitive area with his tongue as the shock waves of pleasure started to course through her. She cried out in ecstasy as she came full force against his welcoming mouth, and he gleefully savoured her juices. Alex slowly regained her senses and realised that Gene was still fully dressed; she moved to kiss him thrilling at the taste of herself in his mouth. She eased him back against the bed as she intended to repay his service to her in full; she unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it along with his trousers until he was left in just his blue boxer shorts.

"You don't have to, y'know…" Gene said regarding her attempting oral sex.

Alex was already exposing his erect penis in its full glory as she took him in her hand and began to work him slowly.

"Shush, I want to," she said as she moved down to kiss around his balls and nuzzle his thick pubic hair, then she moved to take him gently into her mouth.

"Oh my fucking God," he gasped as she began to suck and lick at his sensitive rim while working along his length with her hand.

Gene knew he wasn't going to last long as months of tension and desire began to work its way loose and he felt the build-up in his balls as she continued to suck and pump him, her hot mouth covering him as she took him deep into her throat.

"Gonna come," he cried as she worked him to breaking point and he exploded deep within her mouth with a growl, as she sucked and swallowed every last drop.

He floated slowly back down to Earth as Alex moved to kiss and embrace him, and he secretly thrilled at the taste of his cum in her mouth.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, smiling as he flipped her back against the bed, kissing her hungrily as he waited for his body to recover enough to enter her, which he had a feeling wouldn't take long.

Alex responded with equal enthusiasm. She longed to experience the sensation of Gene inside her, and she could feel him already start to grow hard again against her stomach.

"Want you inside me now," she pleadingly whispered in his ear as he felt the blood rush to his vital part.

He positioned himself over her as he slowly sought to gain entry into her hot wet core, both of them letting out cries of pleasure as he filled her completely, stilling for a second to look in her eyes.

"You feel so bloody good," he said, beginning to build a rhythm.

He kissed and massaged her breasts as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Alex moaned with the sensation of him moving within her and she could already feel her second orgasm beginning to build as he quickened the pace.

"Oh Gene…So close," she sighed as he moved faster and deeper inside her.

Suddenly the wave of orgasm crashed over her, and she clenched around him as he came inside her, shouting her name.

They spent another couple of hours exploring each other's bodies and trying out different positions, Gene particularly liked entering her from behind as she leaned over the bed. Alex felt that she had never been so satisfied sexually, and the only regret she felt was for all the months they had wasted when they could have been together. The rest of their problems seemed to melt away and, although Alex knew this wouldn't be the end of the story, she was content to indulge in a little happiness for now.

"How are we going to deal with this, I mean us, where work is concerned?" Alex finally asked as they were lying together naked and entwined on the bed recovering after all their exertions.

Gene let out a sigh.

"Dunno, never shagged my DI before," he said as if suddenly realising the impact it could have on their working relationship.

"Not regretting it are you?" Alex asked, concerned that Gene wouldn't be able to deal with the consequences of their actions.

"No, never," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"But like I said I've never done, or wanted to do, to any of my DI's what I've just done with you." He sounded bewildered.

"Well as all your previous DI's were men; I don't suppose we'd be here now if you had." Alex said smiling.

"Hmm," Gene mumbled seemingly lost in thought.

"Well, I suppose after the way we ran out on everyone earlier, we won't need to worry about them finding out about us, I should think even Chris has cottoned on by now." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Half of 'em thought I'd been slipping you one for months, anyway," Gene said with a sigh.

"Really? Who?" Alex asked although she wasn't really surprised at the speculation.

"I'm just saying, I don't think it'll come as much of a shock to folk that you and me are, y'know. Anyway, we'd better get dressed its already gone four and I've got another appetite that needs satisfying," he said as Alex heard his stomach growling and she suddenly felt pangs of hunger too.

"We won't have time to get a proper meal before we're due back on the coach." Alex said as she felt her stomach rumbling.

"C'mon, there's bound to be a chippy nearby." Gene said as he was busily dressing.

"Not very healthy though, is it?" Alex said as she pulled on her dress.

"Healthy? Bloody hell woman, I think you're more likely to give me a heart attack than a bit of battered cod." Gene said with exasperation.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with a little bit of what you fancy, now and then." Alex said smiling.

"Amen to that." Gene said as he moved to give her one last kiss before they left.

* * *

"Where've you two been hiding?" Ray shouted over as he caught sight of Gene and Alex eating fish and chips as they sat on a bench overlooking the seafront.

"Alright, Raymondo?" Gene said not intending to elaborate any further on the day's activities.

"We were looking for you two, wondered what happened when you ran off like that." Ray said sounding a bit hurt.

"Don't be such a tart, Ray. Bolly just didn't fancy the funfair and neither did I. If I wanted a white knuckle ride and to be chucked about all over the shop, I'd let you drive the Quattro." Gene said as Alex sniggered by his side.

Ray looked dejected as he took a seat next to Alex.

"Where's everyone else, anyway?" She asked feeling a little sorry for him.

"Chris and Shaz have gone for a walk on the beach, and I lost the rest of 'em when I went to chat up a couple of birds outside the arcades," Ray said.

"Any luck?" Gene asked referring to Ray's potential conquests.

"No, I think they must have been dykes," he replied.

"Of course they must have been, if they were immune to your charms, Ray." Alex said sarcastically.

Ray rolled his eyes and decided to have a dig back.

"So DI Drake, have you enjoyed the sights of Margate?" He asked.

"Oh, it's been a real eye opener. If I'd known what I was missing out on, I wouldn't have left it so long before sampling the delights." Alex said referring to something other than Margate's attractions.

"Yeah? You don't look very tanned, managed to stay out of the sun, did ya?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"Getting sunburned is very bad for the skin, Ray, best to keep out of it really." She replied with a veiled warning.

Ray gave her a knowing glance, but said no more on the matter as they spotted Chris and Shaz arm in arm and walking towards where they were seated.

"Alright, Guv, Ma'am, Ray, we've had a lovely long walk on the beach," Chris said smiling and gazing into Shaz's eyes.

"Oh, here they are; love's young dream." Ray said disapprovingly, fed up of their frequent displays of marital bliss.

Ray huffed and puffed for a while feeling very much like the gooseberry sat between two couples. He had Chris and Shaz cuddling and kissing on one side, and Gene and Alex, although less visibly demonstrative in front of everyone, still managing to convey their togetherness to those who were looking for it.

Five o'clock approached the rest of the party began to assemble, ready to board the coach when it arrived, and soon they were all loaded on and set for the journey back to London, with a few pub stops scheduled along the way.

The journey passed merrily enough, as the team attempted to drink every pub between Margate and London dry, and all in all it appeared everyone had enjoyed the break from the daily grind, none more so than Gene and Alex. Later that evening, the coach drew up outside Luigi's and everyone disembarked, ready to make their way home. Alex suddenly felt slightly uncertain at being back on familiar ground with Gene, but in unfamiliar circumstances.

"You are coming up to the flat, aren't you?" She asked him when they were safely out of everyone's earshot.

"Bloody hell, Bolly, you're insatiable!" Gene said with mock alarm.

"Well you don't have to or anything, I just thought it would be nice," she replied missing the earlier playfulness in his tone.

"C'mon, get up them stairs. The Gene Genie's brought you a stick of rock back from the seaside," he said smiling and giving her bum a playful slap.

Alex giggled as he chased her up to her flat, and she left her fears far behind her.

**THE END****.**


End file.
